


Ignite My Bones

by Din_Djarin



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Abandonment, Action/Adventure, Age Difference, Angst, Blindfolds, Emotions, Falling In Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, Science Fiction, Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:28:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28770852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Din_Djarin/pseuds/Din_Djarin
Summary: When a former Imperial Pilot, turned mechanic is thrown into a life of fighting for survival and death with a mysterious Mandalorian man, she doesn't foresee it changing her quiet life on Navarro forever. However, as time moves on that's exactly what happens for both of them but with other forces at work in the galaxy, will it end the way both of them want deep down?
Relationships: Din Djarin/Original Female Character, Din Djarin/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 5





	1. The Quiet Life

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is my first ever fanfiction I'm writing and putting out there. Please be kind! I'd appreciate comments and likes so much so if you enjoy what you read, let me know! 
> 
> This chapter is here to outline how the two meet and set up the plot for the future chapters. Tagging everything that is likely to appear in this fic right away.
> 
> CHAPTER TWO COMING SOON.

The tidy up after the empire had almost demolished the two you had been living in for a few years had been extensive. Homes had needed rebuilding, merchants had needed a new place to trade whilst things were being fixed up, but even in the destruction encountered, you feel better than you have in years. It is selfish to feel that way after so much destruction and a loss of lives, but you can’t help but feel free. 

If people knew who you really were, they’d have cast you out a long time ago. No one even knows your real name but you’re more than happy for that to continue forever, if you have to. It’ll be a lonely life but you’d rather a life like that, than a life on the run. You’re a defector of the empire, and if Moff Gideon had had got his hands on you during his time there, you’d have been executed on sight. To the people of Navarro, you’re Maggie but in reality, your name is Aima Vitaan, former member of Inferno Squadron and part of the empire.

Now the Empire had left Navarro and the clean up was underway, you felt like you could breathe again. Maybe she could even get off planet, and look at going elsewhere, even further away from the clutches of the empire, somewhere in the Outer Rim. For now, though, you are content with staying on Navarro. Marshal Cara Dune has taken you under her wing and has asked for your help with various tasks, but you mostly work on fixing up equipment like speeders, droids and any ships that need it. You told her you were a mechanic which is only a half lie really. 

You’ve always been good with your hands and fixing, but you were a pilot first and foremost and had other skills that made you a perfect candidate for Inferno Squadron. But that’s not you now, you defected after discovering the destruction the empire was truly orchestrating across the galaxy. Your parents think you’re dead as do those you used to serve, and you have to ensure that your life stays that way. 

Life on Navarro suits you. Most people don’t ask too many questions anyway and you’re just happy putting your skills to good use. Lost in thoughts of your past, you don’t realise you’re being called for by Cara until a strong hand lands on your shoulder and startles you. 

“Where’d you go, kid?” Cara asks, eyebrow raised as she gives you the once over. She steps back as you stand up from behind an engine you have been working on for a few hours. 

You shrug, “Somewhere that’s serving Spotchka and has some great stew….anywhere but working on this engine that I’m almost certain should be scrapped.” You throw the rag down you’d been holding and look at Cara, folding your arms, “Or are you about to give me a job that’s even more tedious….you have that look on your face.”

A smirk graced the Marshal’s lips, and you roll your eyes. ‘ _Yeah, it’s gonna be worse_ ’ you think to yourself as you follow behind her, the breeze blew down the scarf you wear over your head, mostly to protect you from the elements you work under outside and your chestnut hair billows out behind you and then unceremoniously gets blown back into your face. Rolling your eyes, you grab a tie and twist it up into a messy bun, just as Cara stops walking.  
You gawk at the ship that has just landed about twenty feet away and then look at Cara, “You’ve got to be kidding me! I’m one, tiny person. I can’t fix that on my own.”

Giving you a glance, Cara chuckles a little, “You’re our best mechanic, Mags and he doesn’t like droids all that much.” 

The ramp lowered and after a few seconds, you see silver reflecting the sun back at you, causing your eyes to narrow a little as you shield them. Then the figure descends lower, carrying something in their arms. Your eyes widen, you’d heard stories of The Mandalorian from the battle but had never seen him or any of his kind close up. For a moment, you just stare at the figure before Cara nudges you and she walks forward, gripping the lower arm of the man in a shake of sorts before patting his shoulder. “Good to see you. Let me guess, you’re hoping your credits are still good here….”

The figure shifts a little and then looks back at the ship, “Are they?” Cara nods and gestures towards you, which in turn makes the man look towards you as well.  
Even though you can’t see him, you feel his eyes on you, scrutinising you. “Who’s this?” There’s a guarded edge to his voice and it’s the first time you really notice the thing in his arms is actually a living being, looking at you with big, dark eyes. The man holds him a little closer. 

“This is Mags.” Cara answers as she looks at you and you nod, holding out your hand as a gesture of introduction but he doesn’t move and instead just nods. The creature in his arms makes a little cooing noise that makes you smile just a little before you look at the ship, “Not sure how much help I can be with this, but I’ll get to work.” You state and he just nods again before walking off with Cara and you frown at his back as he walks away, “Yeah, you’re welcome.” Sighing, you look back to the ship and walk towards it, ready to get to work.


	2. Missing Who I am

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The chapter, as with the previous one takes place during the episode "The Siege" with some deviation from the episode. 'Mags' is trying to repair the ship but gets caught up in the battle in the sky, and is then offered a chance to get off Navarro with The Mando and in the end, it's an offer she can't refuse, even if it potentially puts her in danger because anyone from the empire could figure out who she really is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still on the super slow burn stage and wanting to set up the story as best as i possibly can! thanks to anyone who takes a chance on my simple fic <3

The repairs to the Razor Crest were something that wouldn’t just happen overnight, but you get the feeling that you need to work as fast as you can because he’s going to want to leave planet as soon as he’s done with helping Cara and Greef. The outside was the worst hit, most of the controls and the engine were in good condition. The hyperdrive, to your utter surprise wasn’t damaged at all, despite what it looked like the ship had been through. “ **Not sure he knows how to fly this thing properly….** ” You mutter to yourself as you fix a side panel back into place and then weld the metal together to hold it in place. 

A commotion coming from behind you startles you to the point where the tool in your hand slips and stabs sharply into the flash of your palm on your other hand. You yelp and drop the tool, the clatter loud against the metal. Blood pools in the palm of your hand and you grab a rag to cover it, turning as you do to look at what is going on behind you.

You see the forbidding figure of the Mandalorian striding towards you with his little companion, the child, in his hands. “Is she ready to fly?” his gruff tone is clear, even with the modulation caused by the helmet he wears. 

He doesn’t give you a chance to answer before he strides up the ramp into the bay of the ship, you follow after him, almost tripping over your own feet up the ramp in your hurry, wincing as you catch the welt on your hand on the floor. You’d almost forgotten about it. It’s like he doesn’t care whether the ship is ready or not, “ **Some of the panels are still loose.** ” you yell to his caped back, “ **and there’s some wiring I need to rework…** ” you think about getting off the ship before instead follow up the ladder to the cockpit that he’s just disappeared up. “ **You’re going to fly her? What’s the panic?** ” you’re almost certain something will go wrong if he does.

“ **Sit and strap yourself in.** ” You roll your eyes at his command, _Talking for no reason, apparently._ you think to yourself as you reluctantly listen to his command. You look to your side and see the child looking at you, blue treats in hand, like he’s trying to get into your brain with that stare. There’s a strange aura about him, anyone can see that. She’s about to smile and reach over but instead is flung back against the seat as he takes off in the razor crest. “ **Greef and Cara need help on the flats, it’ll be bumpy.** ”

If only he knew that bumpy flights were things you were used to. Not that he’d ever care about any of that considering he’d been ignoring and contradicting everything you’ve been saying the last few minutes. Without thinking, you reached out a hand to hold in front of where the child was, so he didn’t end up rolling around the cockpit as the ship was thrown into the air and straight into an attack against TIE Fighters. The child looked like he was having a whale of a time and you had to admit the adrenaline you got from being in the air again made you miss being a pilot. It didn’t make you miss the empire though. 

Gritting your teeth against the throbbing in your hand, you place your hand on the side of the ship next to you to brace yourself, all the while keeping an eye on the Child to make sure he was safe and secure. How had this little creature got under your skin already? You had no idea, but you wanted to make sure he was safe whilst the mando was throwing you all around in the air taking out TIE fighters. As you see the last one vaporised in mid-air, you sigh in relief and then look at the Child who looks at you briefly before throwing up blue liquid that was obviously what he’d been eating. You go to move to wipe it but the mando beats you to it and you look at the gesture, tilting your head. You didn’t take him for someone that could be gentle or soft, everything about him screamed gritty and rough. 

You look at him, “ **Not bad. I could have done better…** ” You say, waiting for some kind of comment but instead he glances at you, just barely and then looks back out the front of the ship as he heads back to land at the port in Nevarro where you’d been working on before he came crashing along. Once landed, he stands and reaches for the Child, before heading down to the hold, opening the ramp. _tough crowd_ you think to yourself before following down the ladder and back onto the solid, sandy ground of Navarro. Waiting to meet you are Cara and Greef, and Cara raises an eyebrow at you as you come down the ramp, the Mandalorian and the Child walking off with Greef, Cara comes to stand by you, gesturing with her head at your hand, “ **What happened?** ”

“ **It doesn’t matter.** ” You say with a sigh, shaking your head. “ **I’m going to go back home to get some bacta on this and then I’ll come back and finish the repairs**." Cara gives you a long look and you tilt your head to the side, “ **What?** ” Cara didn’t say anything, just shook her head before walking off in the direction that Greef had gone with the Mando. You watch as she goes and then head off in the direction of your home. You feel something in the pit of your stomach, akin to an anticipation that had been built up for so long and was now settling. The flying, being on a ship again, it had been a thrill. You missed that feeling. It was exhilarating to be up in the vastness of space. Granted, you regret your time serving the Empire, but you miss being a pilot, being in space, going to different planets.

You snap yourself out of those memories as you hear the familiar whoosh of the door to your home sliding open, the hydraulics used to open it sounded louder than usual. As soon as you’re inside, you head to take off the rag you wrapped around the wound and clean it with water. It’s deep but nothing that some bacta wouldn’t help. You finish cleaning up the wound after using the last of the bacta you have on it and begin to dress it. It’s as you’re dressing it you hear several thuds on the door to your home. Frowning, you head to the door finishing wrapping the bandage as you move. Opening the door, you’re immediately cast in shadow as the formidable figure of the Mandalorian blocks the doorway. “ **What do you want? I’m on my way back to finish the repairs so you can leave.** ”

“ **I need a co-pilot. Someone that can carry out any repairs wherever we are in the galaxy or help back me up when needed. You said you could have done better than me up there. Now you get to prove it.** ” His modulated tone has you staring at him, unsure why he’s asking you. He’s barely spoken to you. Unless Cara told him that you used to be a spice runner. That was the cover you’d given to anyone that you’d gotten to know since defecting from the Empire, from Vader and the Emperor. 

“ **Cara told you I was a spice runner?** ” You question, as you step back so he can come into your home. You watch as the helmet bobs down in a nod and you purse your lips. He’s barely spoken a word since you’re meeting when the Razor Crest Landed and now, he’s asking you to be a co-pilot. “ **I’m needed here.** ” You say as you begin to clean up the mess you made cleaning your wound. 

“ **She said they can spare you for a time. She also said you’re not originally from Navarro so have no real ties to the planet. I’ll pay you for your service.** ” A sigh escapes your lips, and you glance at him. The thought about leaving Navarro is appealing. You’ve been here a while now and miss exploring the galaxy but the fear of running into people who recognise you and know who you really are is also stirring in the pit of your stomach. But your need to see the galaxy again outweighs that.

“ **Fine. I’ll come along.** ” You agree before you really realise the implications of what you’re saying, “ **I expect a big payoff though.** ” she said with a raised brow.

He just nodded at her, “ **Meet me at the ship when you’re ready to leave. But make it quick. I don’t want to linger.** ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still on the super slow burn stage and wanting to set up the story as best as i possibly can! thanks to anyone who takes a chance on my simple fic <3

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is my first ever fanfiction I'm writing and putting out there. Please be kind! I'd appreciate comments and likes so much so if you enjoy what you read, let me know! 
> 
> This chapter is here to outline how the two meet and set up the plot for the future chapters. Tagging everything that is likely to appear in this fic right away.


End file.
